The New Keepers of Justice
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: Obi-Wan reflects over the last few weeks as the start of the Clone Wars begins. COMPLETED


**THE NEW KEEPERS FOR JUSTICE** (PG)

_ORIGINAL: 02/04/2003_

_CREATED: 12/28/2004_

_WRITTEN BY: Eclyptyk Neo_

_SUMMARY: Obi-Wan reflects over the last few weeks as the start of the Clone Wars begins._

_DISCLAIMER: Star Wars is not mine, but goes to the Jedi Master himself, George Lucas and all of his affiliates. So, don't sue me, please. I can't afford a lawsuit. I only use the characters to create my own adventures that are crawling around in my mind. So enjoy._

_A/N: Okay, this was written nearly two years ago. And do not ask me why I decided to post it now. Maybe it's with the hype of Episode 3. I must say, I have hit a creative low in the Star Wars universe. All the ideas I had for it has been put aside, just so I can work on my other project. If you're interesting in reading any of my other work on the site, just hit my pen name. I need more reviews, please. This isn't one of my best either. And if you are interested in any other Star Wars suggestions I should muster up, let me know. I am more for pre-prequel/Old Republic Star Wars writing, though. Either way, read and reply. May the Force Be With You Always._

-X-X-X-X-X-

How could this happen? This was never supposed to end this way. The events leading up to the start of the Clone Wars will forever live in the eyes of the Republic. But leave scars on the Jedi for eternity. There is corruption where peace once was and how could any of the Jedi look at it and say things are gonna be all right. Have they looked around? That victory on Geonosis was nothing more than a step back in preserving the Republic form destruction. But without the Clone Army, the Jedi would have not survived. I just wish no one would have to go outside with fear, but it is too late for that.

I was sentenced to execution for espionage. I knew that would be the right punishment for me, but for it to be brought on by a former Jedi leaves scars. And what made it worse was this man was one of the great ones. A Jedi to remember and a master to my own master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He told me everything. About the corruption of the Republic and how a Sith lord was already in power. I didn't want to believe him. I still don't want to, but it is so hard to comprehend. I just don't know what to believe now.

I remember being chained to a pillar in the Geonosian arena and watched as the stands filled with the natives of the planet. They looked like over-sized termites with no real power but the wings on their back. They didn't scare me, it was only my fate. I didn't want it to end like this, but as a Jedi I should never look at the down side to things. I looked to my right and saw the three other pillars held high beside me. I wondered if others would be meeting my same fate, or they were just there for show.

Sweat ran down my face in a frenzy. Over and over again, I had to calm myself down. There was no need for a Jedi to ever be nervous about death. We had to be prepared for anything that came our way and face it had on with no fear.

Then I watched as a carriage enters the arena with two people on the back. I could only conclude that two more spies had entered the mix of things. And as my stomach sunk as the carriage approached, the two were none other than my young apprentice and the Senator from Naboo.

Anakin, you really did it this time. I shook my head.

As he was chained to the pillar next to me he reassured me that he had done as I had requested about the message. And how he and Padme decided to come rescue me. Yet, here we were. on the brink of death waiting for our fate.

Good job, Anakin. A rescue is supposed to be without getting captured.

I guess I can't blame him for trying. But as the real ceremony began for our destruction, my apprentice and I watched as three fearsome and ferocious creatures entered the ring. Padme was far too busy with her own chains to really notice.

The ferocious Nexu, the fearsome Acklay, and the giant, lumbering Reek. They were all tough in their own respect and would provide for a good execution.

But I wasn't about ready to be destroyed by one of these creatures. That isn't exactly one of the most honorable ways to die. As I looked over at my apprentice, I see nervousness in his eyes. I simply tell him to calm down like always, but had my own problems. This acklay had an eye for me, and wasn't about to let me flee. Anakin had faced the reek, while Padme had her hands full with the nexu.

It was clear by the cheers from the stands that they enjoyed this little execution show very much. I had to avoid the sharp legs of this acklay while having my hands binded together. It was tough. I had no real weapon but the taser staffs of the Geonosians, but that barely left a scar on the deadly acklay.

And as I ran onto the reek, now under Anakin's control, by stomach sunk again. Something was not right. There was no way we would get out of there, alive. Dooku wouldn't allow it.

The destroyer droids--droidekas--would make sure of it. They surrounded us as a silence fell over the ring. This had to be it. There was no way out of that without a lightsaber, and even with it, Anakin and I couldn't take them all on our own.

But it didn't. Somehow, the Force was on our side as the familiar colors of lightsabers filled the stance. The Jedi had come to rescue us. And I was felt some relief. But as laser fire filled the arena, it was clear we were still not out of this. The lasers rained down all around me as I was finally freed from my imprisonment to help. But it would do no good if Jedi were falling by the numbers alongside the droids.

The minutes felt like hours and I wasn't sure how long I was going to last. It was clear that my fellow Jedi were showing signs of fatigue. I wouldn't blame them. This battle was tough, and we were far from victory.

But the droids were coming in bigger units and the Jedi were falling like flies around me.

The survivors, I being one of them, were pushed into the center of the arena, surrounded by droids on all sides. Out of the 200 Jedi there, only 16 or so remained with one senator from Naboo.

And then it stopped. The droids pulled back for each and everyone one of us to catch our breaths. None of the lightsabers were dropped or the gun held by the Senator. We had to be ready for anything.

Dooku had made us an offer, but Master Windu had refused and we were caught with thousand of droid guns drawn. We were all targeted by a good hundred droids. And the end grew closer as I pulled the lightsaber close to me. There was no way for any of us to escape, or make it out of there alive.

With no chance of escape, there was a revelation from the sky as the Senator called it out. It was a miracle, as the familiar faces of clone troops appeared to help us. The lasers rained down on the droids as many averted their attention to the incoming ships. But, we still weren't out of it as the crafts began to create a perimeter to protect us.

In small numbers, we each moved toward a ship while blocking enemy fire. It was tough, and as the ship pulled into the air, we were still not out of this. Another battle raged outside with droids and clone troopers. It was intense, and as much as I feared the worst, I had to push it aside. We had a job to do. Stop all of this before it got worse.

Which meant one thing. Find Dooku and stop him before we lost this battle completely. We can't afford to lose anymore star systems to the Separatists.

There are scars and anger I felt in Anakin as a shot shook the ship we were in. And when Padme fell out, he had lost it again. He demanded the ship be taken down, but I had to reassure him that this was one battle I could not face on my own. There was something about Anakin that was different. He was in love. I could feel it through our connection in the Force. But he also had a job to do. And that was to protect the galaxy from evil and all wrongdoings.

And as we rushed into that hangar, I felt the conflict in him. He was burning with anger, but if he wouldn't look beyond it, this battle would be harder. Dooku had greeted us with a bow, but my headstrong apprentice had rushed into battle before I could foil out my plans. Dooku was ready and waiting as he sent Anakin flying across the room with a Force lighting. He was now helpless, and I had to take Dooku on my own.

But after a grueling duel with a skilled swordsman, I too, had fallen. He struck me with ease on my arm and leg as I collapsed to the ground in pain. I was in sheer pain. I've been burned before by a lightsaber, but this was no ordinary burn. This one could cut off an appendage and minutes later it was proven. Anakin had done his best to try and stop Dooku from causing him more damage but it costed him an arm. And that was far more painful for him to bear than it was for my own injuries.

And when I felt the urge of loss and defeat again, Master Yoda had showed up and proved his skills were well beyond the level of Dooku. He may be old, but no one could ever underestimate the strongest Jedi of all. But as I sit here, now, in my room days after that epic battle, I am left with scars. Scars of failure with the marks on my arm and leg. Failure for not stopping Jango Fett when I could have and questioned him about his connection with the Clone Army. But he died in that epic battle. And I should have known it was Nute Gunray who wanted to get rid of Padme. But my thoughts were clouded, and even now, I am having some doubt. About what Dooku told me about the corruption of the Republic. I shouldn't believe him, not when I and the other Jedi try to bring the Republic back together. It can't be done.

And by tomorrow, I will join my fellow Jedi with my own clonetrooper army to try and protect this galaxy from crumbling. But that is the problem. It wasn't supposed to end like this. We are not soldiers. We are keepers of peace and justice. And now these clonetroopers are fighting alongside us to ensure that there is still justice in the Republic. And maybe there is a chance for us to save the Republic from complete annihilation. And with these clonetroops, the Jedi Order, the keepers of peace and justice, must join them in maintaining the authority and stability of an entire galaxy. May the Force Protect Us All.

--General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight


End file.
